Dragon Ball MOTHER
by DBZelda
Summary: Three beloved boys-Ninten, Ness and Lucas- are thrown into a different universe. All three were about to do something important. They team up, and then make friends -and enemies- out this world's locals. Will they make it back home? Will they find how they got into this strange new place? Find out in Dragon Ball MOTHER! (This story stinks!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ninten woke up in the middle of a field. "Where am I?" he wondered. The last thing he remembered was falling into a hole while climbing Mt. Itoi to stop Giegue. He _had _to get back, otherwise mankind would be destroyed. He wondered if Ana and Loid were still okay. Ninten figured that he had better look around and find someone who could help him. He got up, but then suddenly someone fell out of thin air in front of him.

Ness groaned. He was going back to Saturn Valley to go back in time with the Phase Distorter and stop Giygas from taking over the universe. He opened his eyes. There was someone in his face. It was a kid who looked just like him, except his shirt was striped red, white, and blue; also his hat was turned to the other side, and he wore a red bandanna around his neck. His clothes and hair were slightly messier than his. "Are you okay?" the kid asked. "I think so. But what is this place?" said Ness. The boy said "I don't know. I just ended up here, somehow. Oh, and my name's Ninten." "I'm Ness." he replied to Ninten. "Why do you think were here?" Ninten said " I don't know. I think someone was trying to stop me. I was about to do something important." Ness said "I was, too. Do you think there's anyone else?" Then they heard a soft _thump _behind them. When they turned around, it was another boy.

Lucas blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened. He was about to confront Porky, and suddenly he ended up here. There were two similar-looking boys leaning over him. He cried out in surprise and jumped away. "W-who are you?!" he stammered. One of them, the slightly chubby one said, "My name is Ness, and this is Ninten. What is your name?" "Lucas. And what place is this?" The boy called Ninten said " We don't know. I think Ness and I were sent here because we were both supposed to do something important. I'm guessing you were, too." Lucas nodded. "

We should probably find someone who knows where we are," Ness remarked. The others agreed, and Ninten, Ness and Lucas journeyed off into the distance, to find someone who could help them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trio walked across the vast plain. No signs of civilization were in sight. Then, they heard a deep growl behind them. Turning around, they saw a huge dinosaur.

It roared and then bit Lucas, who then cast PK Love, inflicting significant damage. Ninten threw a boomerang at the dinosaur. It jumped out the way, but the boomerang circled back and hit it in the back of the head. Ness cast PK Flash. The dinosaur felt strange. Then it attacked itself. Lucas hit it with his stick. Ninten cast Lifeup, healing Ness and Lucas. Ness then charged at the dinosaur, and hit it with his baseball bat. SMAAASH! It collapsed in defeat. Little did the victorious trio know, someone was watching them.

Piccolo observed the three boys from a distance. They seemed quite strong, but appeared to lack training. He figured it would be a good idea to train them alongside Gohan for when the Saiyans would show up. He flew towards them and landed in front of them.

"I noticed how strong you are," he said before they could attack. "In about six months, two warriors called Saiyans will arrive on Earth to try and destroy it." Lucas, Ness and Ninten gasped in surprise. "Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Ninten. "You can fight alongside me and Earth's other fighters." Piccolo said. "But," he added ,"you going to train with me and Gohan, who you'll meet when we start." "When do we start?" Lucas asked. Piccolo replied "Right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Piccolo introduced a young boy with black hair and eyes. "Gohan, these boys are going to train with you for when the Saiyans come. We start now." Ninten asked, "How do we train?" Piccolo replied, " You spar with each other. Now start!"

Ninten didn't want to hurt Gohan. Gohan was even younger than himself, and he was only 12. But Ninten sensed there was more to Gohan than he could tell. Ninten suddenly shot his slingshot at Gohan, who dodged the projectile. H then threw a punch at Ninten, and landed a hit on him. Ninten fell, but got up quickly, and cast PSIShield, surrounding himself in a bubble of energy. Gohan raised his hands above his head and yelled "Masenko...HA!", a blast of yellow energy flying from his hands. However, Ninten's Shield protected him from the blast.

During the next six months, the group continued to spar like this. Every day, they continued to grow stronger. The Saiyans' arrival came closer and closer with each mock battle. Everyone was doing well, though Gohan still needed to work on dodging and not hesitating to attack. One night, Lucas noticed Gohan was sitting away from everyone else while they slept. He went over and sat next him. "Oh... hi, Lucas," said Gohan. He seemed sad and distant. Lucas inquired, "Gohan, what's wrong?" "Well, about a year ago, my father... died..." Gohan whispered, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. " I know he's going to be be brought back, but... I miss him." Lucas said "I...understand how you feel..." He remembered his mother. Gohan continued to look at the stars. Lucas did the same. After a few hours, Lucas said "Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Gohan yawned, and went back by everyone else and fell down sleeping. Lucas did the same.

The day the Saiyans were supposed to arrive had come. Piccolo mentioned that the Saiyans would probably try to find the highest power levels on Earth, so they would wait to be found. After a few minutes of waiting, a bright, intense light shone from the east, bringing with it a powerful gust of wind. They sensed two big powers where the explosion had come from. They were here. Piccolo threw off his cape and turban. "Get ready. The Saiyans are headed right for us."

Piccolo suddenly tensed. "There's a power headed right this way!" Ness immediately pulled out his bat, ready to attack. Then, a short, bald man appeared out of nowhere and landed near Gohan. "Hey. Long time no see, Piccolo," said the midget. Piccolo relaxed. "It's just you," he said, smirking. "Krillin, maybe you should leave. You'll probably get in the way." Krillin said, "Well, I've gotten a lot stronger." Gohan cheerfully said "Hi Krillin!" "Hey Gohan! You've grown a lot since I last saw you," Krillin responded. He then noticed Ninten and co. "So, who are these three?" he asked. "Oh, they're my friends, Ness, Lucas, and Ninten. They trained with me and Piccolo," Gohan replied.

Piccolo suddenly said "Enough small talk. They're here." Everyone looked up, and saw two intimidating figures in armor. One was tall, very muscular, and bald. The other was much shorter and didn't appear that built. He had spiky black hair that stood up on end. The Saiyans had arrived.


End file.
